


You are all I've ever wanted

by Crimsoncat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, The artifact made them do it!, Vaguely PWP, sweetest & fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Helena.." Myka's voice was thick with warning, and a kind of disbelief. Because you don't just <i>open</i> packages addressed to the warehouse. There are procedures, and safety measures, and they have pretty purple gloves for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down this morning to write out another chapter for my WIP fic, and this happened instead. uh.. Oops? It'll be just two chapters. A quick distraction before I get back to other things. No beta, per usual. Feel free to overlook any typos or errors that you stumble across.

Myka yawned loudly as she stretched her arms over her head. Blinking her tired eyes a few times, Myka refocused on the file in front of her. It was late, and it had been a ridiculously long day, but the report needed to be completed. Something else could (and probably would) come up tomorrow. It was better to finish it now, when she had the time. Even if she didn't exactly have the energy. Another large yawn overtook her, and the thought of her warm bed finally over rode her sense of duty. Myka took a page from Pete's handbook and pushed the file aside. She would do it tomorrow. Or the next day. Really, she'd already saved the world today. She couldn't be expected to do paperwork as well. Artie would understand.

Myka laughed to herself, imagining just how much Artie would **not** understand. Artie enjoyed pointing out, usually when Pete and Helena were present, that the warehouse would probably fall into chaos without Myka and Steve around. This was usually mentioned when Pete or Helena discovered something more urgent than their paperwork, leaving it incomplete and laying around waiting for Steve or Myka to stumble across it.

Claudia, dear sweet Claudia, simply refused to touch it. To the best of Myka's knowledge she had never written down so much as a sentence on any paperwork they had to do. She avoided it like the plague. Claudia claimed it was against her religion. She worshipped at the alter of technology, and she ran that excuse into the ground. Myka _had_ been able to rope her into maintaining the digital database. And, ok, Claudia did a lot for the warehouse, tech wise. Myka was just so sick of doing paperwork. She wondered momentarily if a small fire contained only to the stack of files would seem suspicious.

Myka pushed back from the desk, stretching as she got to her feet. _Once burning paperwork starts seeming like a good idea, it's clearly time to call it a night_ , she thought to herself. Myka blinked sleepily at the security keypad next to the umbilicus door, wondering for the thousandth time when she would get one of the handy little key fobs. She had to enter the code twice, her tired fingers hitting the wrong numbers the first time. Myka almost tripped over a small package sitting outside the warehouse door. Grumbling, she turned around to see what Pete had left sitting in front of the door. Because, really, it was almost always Pete.

With a sigh, Myka picked up the small package. It was one of the post office's bubble wrap lined envelopes, bulging with whatever it contained. She was too tired to wonder what it was doing there, or what it could be. Instead she turned around, re-entered the warehouse, and dropped the small package on the table in the office. Myka spared a glance for the couch in the corner as she debated just collapsing there for the night. But the pull of her ridiculously cozy bed was just too strong. Myka left the warehouse once more, and by the time she had reached her car she had already forgotten about the random little package. Delivered directly to the warehouse. With no return address. These things would bother her later. But right now, all of her remaining brain power was focused on getting home safely.

* * *

"Good morning, Darling." Helena greeted Myka as she shuffled into the kitchen.

Verbal responses were beyond Myka at the moment. She collapsed into her usual seat, head falling forward to rest on the table with a groan. Pete poked her and Myka couldn't find the energy to swat his hand away. After a few moments the delicious scent of coffee lured Myka's head from the surface of the table. Helena smiled at her, doctoring the coffee the way Myka preferred before putting it in front of the sleepy agent.

"Mmh." Myka managed a pleased hum as her hands wrapped around the mug.

"Zombie Myka can only mean one thing." Claudia said, glancing at Pete and Helena.

Pete's eyes widened in mock horror. "A late night spent doing paperwork!"

Claudia laughed, though her eyes darted to Myka. "We really should, uh, run though. Before she recovers enough to yell at us for not doing it." Claudia was already rising from the table. Pete wasn't far behind.

Myka made it halfway through her cup of coffee before realizing what had just happened. Helena chuckled at the annoyed expression that flashed across her face. It didn't last long. Zombie Myka, as Claudia enjoyed calling her when she was this tired, simply didn't have any energy to spare for silly things like annoyance. She would probably have a nap later, at which point she would chase Pete and Claudia down. But until then, they were safe.

"I was just about to head over to the warehouse." Helena remarked. "Care to drive in with me?"

Myka nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Yeah. Please."

"Ah, she speaks." Helena teased, smiling. "Another cup of coffee first, perhaps?"

" _God_ yes."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the warehouse, Myka was feeling a bit more alive. The second cup of coffee, and Helena's charming presence, had done the trick. Her brain was still running on a bit of a delay though. Really, she was operating on maybe 4 hours of sleep. The lag time was understandable, though dangerous. As a warehouse agent any type of mental delay could mean trouble. And Myka was reminded of this very quickly. She watched Helena pick up the package she'd dropped on the table last night with only a vague sort of interest. By the time the alarm bells in her head started blaring, Helena had already opened one side of the package and dumped the contents into her hand. Three large springs tumbled out to rest in the palm of Helena's hand. She frowned at them, brows furrowed in confusion, before turning her attention back to the packaging.

"Helena.."

Myka's voice was thick with warning, and a kind of disbelief. Because you really don't just _open_ packages addressed to the warehouse. There are procedures, and safety measures, and they have pretty purple gloves for a reason! Helena turned when Myka spoke her name, hand clenching around the springs when they made eye contact. Myka had just enough time to swallow nervously before Helena was on her.

Myka squeaked in surprise as Helena pushed her against the wall. Before she could even think of protesting Helena's lips were at her neck and her hands were under Myka's shirt, splayed across her back. Myka managed to inhale sharply, gasping as she did. And then Helena was using her knee to nudge Myka's legs apart, her thigh rising to press into Myka in a way that short circuited her brain. Myka moaned. Loudly. Helena shivered at the sound. Her open mouthed kisses to Myka's neck turned into sharp nips against her skin, though Helena's tongue wasn't far behind to soothe away the sting.

"Jinkies!" Claudia exclaimed loudly. "Oh God! My eyes!"

Myka managed to pry her eyes open at the sound of the young woman's voice. She opened her mouth to say something. Words though, words were tricky things. Myka couldn't quite remember how to form a sentence at the moment. She might have managed a strangled "Guh!" sound, but she wasn't sure. Myka absolutely did whimper though, of that she was certain. Helena, who was happily ignoring the furiously blushing redhead, made her way up Myka's neck. And when her lips closed over Myka's earlobe, flicking it with her tongue and giving Myka a very clear image of that flicking tongue being put to use in other places, Myka whimpered.

" **PETE!** " Claudia shouted loudly, her voice strangled.

Which, really, was proof that _no one_ was thinking properly that morning. Not Myka, with her sleep deprivation. Not Helena, with her complete disregard for their safety procedures. And certainly not Claudia, who thought for even half a second that Pete would be a useful addition to the current situation.

Thankfully though, Pete wasn't the only one to come running at Claudia's panicked cry. Pete, rather predictably, stumbled to a stop a few steps into the room. He gaped, jaw dropping, and didn't really do much else. Steve, who rushed in just a few moments behind him, was a bit more helpful. Though he yelped at the sight, he quickly turned his back on Helena and Myka. Reaching out, he yanked Pete around as well.

"Holy crap!" Pete sputtered, his eyes wide.

Steve was already looking around the room for an artifact. Claudia squeaked, making Pete twitch.

"Claudia! Stop that!" Pete called, his voice strained.

"There!" Steve's exclamation made Pete jump. "On the table!"

Pete, Steve, and Claudia gathered around the table and studied the ripped packaging intently. There was, unfortunately, nothing artifacty on the table. A quick look at the floor around the table didn't reveal anything either. The three warehouse agents exchanged glances.

"Uh. Myka? Helena?" Steve called over his shoulder. "Any chance you can tell us what was in the package?"

It took a few moments, but Myka managed to reply. "OH _God_!" Myka gasped. "Springs! Three sprin.." Her words morphed into a drawn out moan as Helena rolled her hips, increasing the pressure of the thigh pressed in between Myka's legs.

Claudia coughed. "I uh.." She winced as another moan sounded behind them. "I don't see any springs."

"Steve, go look." Pete shoulder bumped his teammate.

"What? **Me**?!" Steve sputtered, unimpressed.

"It really, _really_ isn't going to be me." Pete swallowed loudly.

Steve glanced at Claudia, who was already shaking her head frantically. He could understand their reluctance, really. The problem was he had absolutely **NO** desire to search the office for three random springs while Myka and H.G were.. Steve opened his mouth to protest, ready to demand a fair selection process, when Pete and Claudia jumped into action.

"I'll grab some static bags!" Pete all but ran from the room before Steve could stop him.

"We might need neutralizer! I got it!" Claudia fled before Steve could blink.

After so many years working with Myka and Artie, Pete and Claudia had developed a finely tuned escape instinct. They were very skilled at quickly finding an excuse to flee the room. Especially when there was work to be done, or they were about to get into trouble for something. Usually it was very amusing. Usually it made Steve laugh. But not today. It wasn't even remotely funny today, and Steve suddenly understood why Artie and Myka were always so frustrated with their disappearing acts.

Steve groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. " **I HATE YOU BOTH!** " He shouted after them.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Steve turned around slowly. He had only been in the office a few minutes, but the situation was definitely deteriorating. Myka had a leg wrapped tightly around H.G's hip, giving H.G a better angle to work with as she..

Steve's eyes slammed shut and he shuddered. He turned slightly, eyes carefully averted as he cracked them open slowly. He scanned the ground, giving a triumphant shout when he spotted two of the springs by the couch. Steve jumped forward to grab them. He snatched back his hand before he touched them, recoiling in horror.

" **GLOVES!** " Steve cried loudly. " **NEED GLOVES!** "

"Here." Claudia's voice came from the doorway.

Two gloves landed nearby as she tossed them across the room. Steve risked a glance in her direction, very much ignoring the action in his peripheral vision, and noticed Claudia had a hand clamped tightly across her eyes.

"Claud! I _need_ some help here! I only found two springs." Steve might have whined. Just a little.

Claudia cracked open an eye, just to shut it quickly as she shook her head from side to side.

"Nope. Nu-uh. Sorry Jinksy, no can do. Negatory. Not in this lifetime. Is Pete calling me? I think Pete is calling me. **COMING PETE!** " And then she was gone.

It took a little while longer, but Steve eventually found the third spring. Apparently, trying to find a wayward spring in an office full to overflowing with _crap_ with your eyes only half open wasn't a quick thing. Who knew? Steve scooped up the spring from under the desk where it had rolled. There was a stack of static bags by the door, proof that Pete had come and gone without feeling the need to announce his presence and risk being roped into helping with the search. Steve hurried over, dropping the springs into one of the bags, and flinching back from the explosion of sparks.

He risked a glance over his shoulder. Though Myka was still gasping, H.G had frozen. Sure, she still had a hand under Myka's shirt. Ok, _maybe_ her thigh was still ridiculously, inappropriately placed. Myka had yet to lower the leg wrapped around H.G's hip, though H.G's other hand was still gripping it firmly. So, he supposed Myka couldn't really lower it at the moment.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his eyes. "You guys.. uh. Ok?"

"Yes." H.G's response was terse, but Steve **really** couldn't blame her.

"I'll just.. uh.. be somewhere that's not here." Steve fled, taking the bagged springs with him.

* * *

Every muscle in Helena's body had tensed the moment the springs hit the bag. She was very aware of Myka, trembling in her arms. They were pressed together tightly, close enough that she could feel the younger woman's heart racing. Helena took a deep breath, shuddering as she did. It had been the strangest feeling. She had been completely aware of what was happening. Knew that it was inappropriate on so many levels. But she couldn't stop herself. She'd had no control over her body. Not that she was complaining, exactly..

Helena slowly withdrew her hand from under Myka's shirt. She unintentionally brushed Myka's nipple with her thumb as she did, making the younger woman bite down on her lip in the most deliciously distracting way. Helena released her hold on Myka's leg and stepped back once Myka had lowered it to the floor. For a moment she thought Myka was going to collapse. Helena tensed, ready to catch her if necessary. But after a moment Myka regained her equilibrium. Helena was painfully aware of the silence that had yet to be broken.

"Myka.." Helena didn't quite know what to say. How does one apologize, exactly, for accidentally ravaging their co-worker? The fact that Myka meant so much more to her than that only made it worse.

Myka blinked, meeting Helena's gaze for just a moment before she looked away, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Helena reached for her without thinking. Her hand stopped millimetres away from the stray curls falling across Myka's face, hesitating briefly, and then falling back to her side without moving them. Myka did it for her, tucking the curls behind her ear nervously.

Claudia chose that moment to poke her head around the corner. "Everything ok in here?" She asked.

"I believe so, yes." Helena sighed.

Myka glanced at Claudia and her blush immediately deepened. Helena closed her eyes for a moment, sighing a second time, before turning to face the young woman. Though she'd stepped into the office, Claudia's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor. Her blush rivalled Myka's.

"Claudia, I'm sor.."

Claudia cut her off. "No, s'ok. Let's just agree to never mention it again, yeah?" She risked a glance at the two women before her eyes darted away. She felt the way she imagined a kid walking in on their parents might feel.

"Absolutely!" Helena agreed quickly. Claudia gave her a quick thumbs up before disappearing once more, heading down to the warehouse floor.

Helena turned to look at Myka, who still had not uttered a word. "Are you alright?" She asked softly. "Myka, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Myka finally met her gaze without looking away. "I'm fine." She managed, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's ok, Helena. Really."

Helena was the one to look away this time, turning away from Myka's probing green eyes. "I think I'm going to head back home. My head is throbbing." She took a step backwards, increasing the distance between them. "Would you like a ride back?"

"No, I think I'll stay here." Myka glanced toward the windows overlooking the warehouse. "Maybe figure out what those were."

"Of course. I can stay if.."

"No." Myka answered quickly. "It's alright, go get some rest."

"Right." Helena fidgeted. "I suppose I will see you later then."

Myka waited until the umbilicus door was closed. At which point she groaned loudly, burying her face in her hands. She stood like that for a few moments, gathering her resolve, before leaving the office and going in search of Pete, Claudia, and Steve.

* * *

They had no luck at all figuring out what the springs were, or where they had come from. It wasn't until they'd all sat down to dinner that an explanation was found. Thankfully, Artie and Leena had been gone for most of the day. They had left early in the morning to go artifact hunting at an antique auction in the next county, and didn't return back to the B&B until mid-afternoon. Long after the events in the warehouse office had been resolved. Though Leena kept giving them odd looks, her ability to see auras probably making her wonder what exactly had gone on in their absence, no one was speaking about it.

"Did any of you notice a package at the warehouse?" Artie asked midway through dinner.

Pete choked, coughing violently as he inhaled his mashed potatoes. Steve slapped his back a few times, very carefully avoiding Artie's gaze. Artie's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Package?" Claudia squeaked.

"Yes, a package." Artie repeated. "One of the Regents found a few springs left over from James Braid's chair. Which, apparently, still pack quite a punch. They should have arrived last night, or sometime today."

Pete and Myka had destroyed James Braid's chair years ago. It had been one of their first assignments when they were just starting their careers as warehouse agents. James Braid was a hypnotherapist, and the chair made anyone who sat in it act on their subconscious urges. His agents were suddenly very interested in the food on their plates. Artie exchanged a confused glance with Leena. He waited a few more moments, hoping someone might speak up, but there was only silence.

"Alright!" He snapped. "What happened?" He looked around the table, but no one was looking up from their plates. "Claudia?" He zeroed in on the fidgeting techie.

"Uh. Well. We noticed the package." Claudia nodded absently.

"And?" Artie pressed.

"And H.G might have.. yanno. Opened it."

Artie's attention jumped to the silent H.G Wells, eyes widening in horror. "What happened?!" He asked again.

"Apparently her subconscious urge is to brew the perfect cup of tea!" Steve jumped in quickly, saving Claudia from having to respond.

"The perfect cup of tea? Really?" Artie's voice was thick with suspicion.

"Yep. Silly Brits and their tea." Pete forced a laugh.

Myka and H.G remained silent, though Myka was blushing. Artie regarded them for a moment before deciding that he really, really didn't want to know. Leena was smiling, clearly very amused by whatever she could read in their auras. Artie muttered about the proper procedure for receiving packages at the warehouse, and his agents all nodded along in silent agreement that yes, the rules were there for a reason. _Absolutely_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I came in here to tell you that I don't want an apology." Myka murmured softly into her ear. "I want you to finish what you've started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily the sweetest, fluffiest thing I have ever written. It excuses all angst I write forever. No, seriously. _Forever_. This is also the first time I've really written an extended sex scene. Hoping it doesn't read awkwardly, because M &H really deserve better than that. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Enjoy!

Hours later, after everyone had retired for the night, Helena sat up in bed. She had tried to read, but her mind was far too active to stay focused on the book. So she had given up, tossing it aside, and was instead staring up at the ceiling as she replayed the events of the morning in her head.

Helena was lost in her thoughts, and did not hear the soft knock at her door. She wasn't aware of Myka entering the room and closing the door behind her, did not even realize she was there until Myka called her name. At which point Helena tensed, her eyes snapping to the woman loitering by the door. Helena's gaze flickered over Myka's body, taking in the cotton pants she preferred to sleep in, and the tank top that really didn't leave anything to the imagination. Helena, belatedly realizing that ogling Myka probably wasn't the best way to make up for her earlier actions, forced herself to meet Myka's gaze.

"Hi." Myka gave her a small, amused smile. "Your light was on. I thought we could talk?"

"Talk?" Helena echoed.

Myka nodded, stepping closer. She gestured towards the bed. "May I...?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Helena sat up quickly, moving over so Myka could join her.

They both settled on the edge of the bed. Helena flexed her toes against the floor as Myka absently plucked at a loose string in Helena's comforter, biting her lip as she did. Though she had been the one to seek out Helena for this conversation, she didn't seem eager to start it. Helena sighed, running her hands through her hair nervously.

"I really am sorry." Helena spoke softly. "For.. earlier."

Myka shook her head slightly, still worrying her lip in between her teeth. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't.." Myka hesitated, glancing over at Helena. "I mean, you don't need to.." She trailed off. Myka watched her for a moment, and Helena waited anxiously. Myka's body language shifted as she seemed to come to a decision.

Helena was not at all prepared for the way Myka's eyes darkened. Her breath caught in her throat as Myka moved, swinging her leg over Helena's and settling into her lap. Helena's arms automatically wrapped around her to keep Myka from falling.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked, eyes wide.

"What does it look like?"

Helena didn't get a chance to reply before Myka reached out and slid her hands through Helena's hair. With a tight grip on the back of Helena's head, fingers tangled in silken hair, Myka pulled Helena towards her. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was hard, and bruising, and desperate. Helena only pulled away when her lungs started burning, gasping for air she groaned as Myka ground down into her lap.

"God, Myka." Helena managed.

"I came in here to tell you that I don't want an apology." Myka murmured softly into her ear. "I want you to finish what you've started." She traced the edge of Helena's ear with her tongue, making the older woman inhale sharply.

Helena pulled back, anxiously searching Myka's face. But she saw no doubt, no hesitation, and none of the earlier embarrassment. Myka smiled, gently cupping her cheek as she leaned in and erased the space Helena had created between them. This time the kiss was chaste. Sweet, slow, and loving. Helena could feel herself melting.

"Myka." Helena breathed.

"Today, in the office? I could have killed Steve for bagging those springs."

Helena laughed, her arms tightening around the woman settled on her lap. "Yes, I know what you mean. But I.." She hesitated, her voice dropping in volume. "Myka, I want so much more than just.. _this_."

"Good. So do I."

Helena's head jerked up, surprised, and concerned brown eyes met sparkling green ones.

"I don't want just one night with you, Helena." Myka spoke softly. "I want a lifetime of them. And I want to talk about this, really I do. But I've been ready to crawl out of my skin all day, and if you don't touch me.."

Her fears and concerns momentarily put to rest, Helena's desire for conversation quickly faded and she captured Myka's lips with a hungry growl. Myka shivered at the sudden change, arms winding around Helena's neck in an attempt to pull her closer. Helena rolled them, and Myka released a sound of surprise as she found herself on her back beneath her favourite writer, Helena's knees resting on either side of her hips. It quickly morphed into a moan as Helena settled into her lap, and eager lips found her throat once more. Tracing a path similar to the one from that morning, she left a trail of open mouth kisses and gentle bites up the side of Myka's neck. Myka gasped when Helena rediscovered her earlobe.

Myka's hips bucked ever so slightly, seeking the friction she needed. Helena bit down on Myka's earlobe as her fingers drifted towards the bottom of Myka's top. She pulled back slowly, dragging her teeth over the sensitive skin. Myka hissed at the sensation, shivering when Helena released her earlobe with a wet pop. Helena sat back for a moment, taking in the beauty laying before her. Skin flushed, hair tousled, and eyes sparkling, Myka Bering had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment.

Helena rolled her hips slowly, grinding into Myka's lap. Helena's lips quirked into a lazy smirk as Myka's eyes fluttered closed and she groaned. Helena repeated the motion, and Myka's hands found their way to her hips, fingernails digging into the skin between Helena's shirt and pants. Myka whimpered, and the sound hit Helena like an electric shock

"You really are ready to burst, aren't you?" Helena murmured.

"Helena.." Myka's voice hitched as Helena's hands slipped beneath her shirt.

Helena slowly ran her hands up Myka's sides, fingernails scraping over her skin. She lightly traced the edges of Myka's breasts, smiling when Myka bit down on her lip. Helena cupped them gently, swiping her thumbs over Myka's nipples as she did. Myka arched into her hands with a gasp, and Helena groaned. Myka, having spent the day aching and already so turned on, was ridiculously responsive. Each gasp and twitch made Helena throb, and she spent a few moments enjoying Myka's reactions to her light touches.

Her enjoyment was cut short however when what little patience Myka had vanished, and Helena was reminded very quickly of Myka's strength and agility. Hooking her leg around Helena's, Myka flipped them with a twist of her hip. In the blink of an eye their positions were reversed. Helena was pinned to the mattress by firm hands at her wrists, and Myka was leaning over her, eyes blazing. Helena smirked. She couldn't help it. It was so intensely satisfying to know the effect she had on the curly haired beauty. Myka stretched out along Helena's body, firmly pressing into her. Helena sighed happily at the feeling as Myka nuzzled at her neck.

"You are such a tease." Myka groaned into her skin.

Helena shuddered at the timbre of Myka's voice, and felt Myka smile at the reaction. Myka flicked her tongue against Helena's throat, and it took everything Helena had to keep from squirming. Myka kissed along her jaw and lingered at the corner of her mouth. She hesitated just above Helena's lips, close enough that Helena could feel the curve of her satisfied smile. You wouldn't have been able to slip even a post-it note between their lips. Helena broke first, closing the space between them. She could still feel Myka's smile, even as she kissed Helena hungrily.

Myka shifted slightly, pulling Helena's arms together and holding them with one hand as she settled a bit to the side. Myka pulled away from Helena's lips, kissing her way back down the smooth expanse of Helena's throat. Helena, distracted by the way Myka was sucking at her skin, didn't notice that Myka's free hand was inching it's way down her body. She twitched, gasping slightly as Myka's hand slipped easily under the loose elastic of her sleep pants. With slow, steady strokes, Myka teased her through her underwear. Helena's hips twitched upwards and Myka hummed happily against her throat. The vibration made Helena shiver.

"Myka." Helena groaned as Myka continued her slow torture.

"I'm sorry, you don't _enjoy_ being teased?"

Helena bit the inside of her lip, frustrated. The amusement in Myka's voice was driving her crazy. As were the fingers Myka lazily stroked her with. Helena moaned loudly as Myka lightly pinched her clit through the soft cotton. Her lips closed around the pulse point in Helena's neck and she slowly sucked at it. Helena whimpered, writhing ever so slightly, hands straining against Myka's grip.

"So stubborn." Myka murmured.

"Myka." Helena gasped, sighing in frustration as Myka's fingers slowed and then stopped altogether. Myka raised her head from Helena's neck, gazing down at her.

"Yes, love?" Myka smiled innocently. Helena stared up at her helplessly, making Myka laugh softly.

Myka lowered her head once more, trailing her tongue along the shell of Helena's ear and making her shudder. "You know what I'm waiting for." Myka whispered.

Helena twitched as Myka's fingers moved north to trace the top of her panties. Helena groaned desperately when Myka stilled, resting her hand across Helena's abdomen. Helena once again tried to fight Myka's hold on her wrists, but Myka only chuckled as she tightened her grip. When Myka flexed her fingers, slowly dragging her short nails across Helena's abdomen, she finally broke.

"Please." Helena gasped. "Myka, _please_."

Myka nipped at Helena's ear. "Was that so hard?"

Any response Helena might have had flew from her mind as Myka's hand moved under the thin fabric of her underwear. Myka slowly entered her with two fingers, and they both moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck, you are _so wet_." Myka gasped, pressing herself into Helena's leg. Helena could only groan in response as Myka's palm grazed her clit.

Myka lingered there for a moment, enjoying the feel of Helena clenching around her. She released a breathless sigh against Helena's ear, making the older woman shudder once more. Myka shivered in response, so incredibly turned on. She shifted against Helena's leg as she began to move within her.

Helena met Myka thrust for thrust, moaning loudly each time Myka's palm rubbed against her clit. Myka released Helena's wrists, using her hand instead to push Helena's shirt up her chest. Helena took advantage of her freedom, hands clutching in Myka's hair as her nipple was enveloped by the wet heat of Myka's mouth. Myka bit down gently, before flicking the stiff nipple with her tongue. Helena hissed, increasing the speed of her hips. Myka, matching the new pace, twisted her wrist slightly, fingers curling as she firmly pressed her palm into Helena's clit with each stroke. Helena's breathing stalled as she arched into Myka's touch, hips still moving, muscles tense and trembling. Myka released Helena's nipple, gasping against Helena's chest as she tightened around Myka's fingers. A few sure strokes was all it took for Helena to shatter.

She came with a breathless cry, eyes slamming shut as every cell in her body vibrated with pleasure. Myka wrapped her spare arm around Helena, holding her tight as she continued to slowly move within her. Helena shuddered as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Myka kissed her gently, giving her bottom lip a light nip and sighing happily as Helena went limp in her arms.

"God." Helena breathed against Myka's lips. She groaned as Myka gently removed her fingers.

"Mhmm." Myka hummed in pleasure, trailing kisses down Helena's jaw. "Indeed."

They lay like that for a few minutes, until Helena's breathing and heart rate had returned to normal. Myka continued to trail kisses across the patches of skin she could reach, smiling when Helena twitched beneath her. Helena tugged on a curl, directing Myka back up to her lips. She kissed the younger woman deeply before adjusting their position. All it took was a gentle push to the shoulder to get Myka on her back. She was content to lie there, smiling up at Helena. Her smile was contagious and Helena returned it easily.

"You look so **pleased** with yourself." Helena laughed.

"Just happy." Myka sighed, stretching lazily. "Very, _very_ happy."

Helena leaned over the younger woman, her smile softening as she brushed her thumb against Myka's lips. "You are so very beautiful." Helena whispered, reverently.

Myka blushed. She tried to look away, but Helena wouldn't let her. She moved her hand to cup Myka's face, gently refusing to allow her to turn her head. "You are gorgeous." Helena murmured, holding Myka's gaze with her own.

Helena dipped her head, placing a soft kiss against Myka's collarbone. "Stunning." She spoke against Myka's skin. Helena shifted, lips lingering against the base of Myka's throat. "Exquisite." She whispered, tongue teasing the skin under her lips. Myka shifted, a moan rumbling in her chest. Helena bit down gently, making Myka gasp. "Lovely." Helena continued.

With steady hands Helena pulled Myka's shirt up her body, moving away from her only to pull it over her head. Helena's breath caught in her throat as Myka reclined back on the bed, eyes full of adoration. " _Ravishing_." Helena breathed. Helena continued to slowly kiss her way across Myka's body, punctuating each brush of her lips with a word. When she'd exhausted the English language, she switched to Italian. And then French. By the time Helena made it to Myka's stomach the younger woman was writhing beneath her.

Helena bit down on Myka's hip, making her cry out. "My Myka." She murmured. "My sweet, breathtaking Myka."

Hooking her thumb into the sides of Myka's pants, Helena slowly pulled them off. She dropped them over the side of the bed, running her hands up Myka's legs as she moved back up Myka's lithe form. Helena hummed happily at the absence of underwear, placing one last kiss below Myka's navel as she got comfortable. The predatory look in Helena's eyes made Myka whimper, and Helena smiled.

"Stunning." Helena breathed. "Simply stunning." There were no more words after that, as Helena found a much better use for her tongue.

* * *

Much later, when Myka was pressed tight against Helena's side and Helena absently played with her curls, Myka smiled into Helena's neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Helena asked, gently tugging on a curl.

"I'm your subconscious desire."

Helena could feel Myka's smile growing, and she laughed. "No, dearest. You are my very _conscious_ desire." Turning her head, Helena pressed her lips against Myka's forehead. "You just apparently drown out everything else."

Myka hummed happily, nestling closer, and Helena continued to play with her curls. Myka made a sound of protest a few moments later when she stopped, immediately missing the soothing feeling of Helena's hands in her hair.

"Why did Arthur seem so panicked when he found out I'd been the one to handle the springs?" Helena asked suddenly.

"Well, you did try to start an ice age." Myka muttered sleepily.

Helena bolted upright, and Myka yelped at the sudden movement. "That was three years ago!" Helena exclaimed, indignant.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't think there's a statute of limitations on that kind of thing." Myka replied without thinking.

Helena glared at her, and Myka groaned. "Helena, please! I'm **so tired**." Helena turned away from her.

Myka sighed. "I love you, you are clearly not evil, and I am confidant that you have little to no interest in destroying humanity. Artie is a ridiculous old man, who should probably be tesla'd from time to time."

Helena looked at her, smiling. "Say it again."

"We should shoot Artie with a tesla. I'm really willing to do that first thing tomorrow if it means we can go to sleep." Myka offered, hopefully.

Helena shook her head, still smiling. "No. Not that. The part about loving me."

Myka's gaze softened. "I love you, very much Helena G. Wells." She murmured.

"Again." Helena insisted as she lay back down.

Myka curled back into her side, sighing happily as Helena's fingers threaded through her curls once more.

"I love you." Myka breathed. "Until my heart stops beating and the stars fall from the sky, I will love you." She pressed a soft kiss to Helena's shoulder.

Helena shivered, wrapping her arms around Myka and holding her close. Myka made a sound of contentment and Helena smiled.

"I love you, too." She told her.

"I know." Myka shifted closer, murmuring sleepily. "I've always known."

Long after Myka had fallen asleep, finally succumbing to her bone deep exhaustion, Helena lay awake smiling into the darkness and gently playing with Myka's curls. Sometimes, ignoring the warehouse rules and safety measures paid off. Ok, most times it lead to death or maiming. But, every now and then, it lead you to a place of endless wonder.


End file.
